The present disclosure relates to data processing by means of a digital computer, and more particularly to stateful, continuous evaluation of rules by a state correlation engine.
In general, different paradigms may be used to implement business processes in computers. For example, business process modeling languages may be used to implement business workflows in enterprise systems. An example of a standard for modeling languages may be Business Process Modeling Notation, which provides a set of modeling notations to follow when modeling a business process in accordance with a workflow that follows a control flow based paradigm. In the past, a workflow engine may handle execution of an executable instance of a model of a business process.